soledad
by pretioso sanguine
Summary: te sientes solo, te tratan como un objeto, te maltratan y no puedes hacer nada...¿quieres llorar? "no puedes", quieres gritar "no puedes", ¿que haces?...


_**Reima-chan: hooolaaaaap, yo aquí con un one-short muy depresivo (que se puede convertir en historia si ustedes lo desean).**_

_**Asi se me olvidaba, este fanfic es una respuesta a una pequeñisitima frase por sierta autora que no voy a mencionar.**_

_**Esto es lo que pienso de tu "pati, no te excluyas" ¬¬ (a las demas autoras ignoren este comentario y disfruten el fanfic n.n)**_

_**aclaraciones: el protagonista es butters, y todo va narrado desd su perpectiva.**_

7 de abril del 2011, un dia como todos los otros (es decir una mierda), un puto dia jueves que a parecer de todos los otros era perfeccto, los rayos del entraban por la sala escolar que en la entrada tenia un cartel que decia:"segundo medio A", y al parecer todos estaban contestos menos yo.

Me llamo butters, un niño algo timido que su vida no a sido nada amigable con el, en la actualidad con sus padres divorciados, y que no tiene muchos amigos, de hecho no tiene ninguno.

El se sentia muy solo y excluido , por que ahora pensandolo bien habia alguien que se hacia llamar su "amigo", ese era stan marsh, solo que a este no le podia llamar su amigo por que lo ignoraba por completo.

Por ejemplo, en clases de religion, su "amigo" (notese el tono sarcastico) estaba sentado con el y atrás habia unos niños que no habia conocido en toda su vida, se pusieron a conversar estrepitosamente.

-bla, bla, bla, bla, bla- ellos hablaban hablaban y hablaban, y como siempre otra vez ignorandolo y dejandolo de lado.

Lo unico que podia hacer era escuchar, y la mayoria de las veces ni eso por que hablaban en ingles, una puta materia que odiaba (estoy seguro que lo hacen aproposito)

yo habeces trataba de autoincluirme en la conversacion pero era inutil...

-bla, bla, bla, medicina, bla, bla, bla- escuche a alguien decir, asi que decidi incluirme.

-este...yo...yo...tam...tambien quiero estudiar medicina- dije yo co algo de timides

-shut the fuck up-no entendia esas palabras, pero creo que eran un garabato...

luego siguieron hablando, mientras yo pensaba en mi intento fallido por hacer algún amigo...

y como yo estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note que me llamaron, era mi "amigo" stan el que me habia llamado, al parecer ocurrio un milagro milagroso para que quisiera hablarme...

a decir verdad cuando lo note yo estaba tan feliz, por fin me hablaria, y me preguntaba a mi mismo que es lo que me queria perguntar, tal vez me queria incluir en la conversacion, o...o...talvez preguntarme si estoy bien...

-butters, me dices la respuesta del ejercicio 5 de la guia...-

mis ojos fueron reemplazados por puntitos por varios segundos, habia pasado todo el jodido dia ignorandome y tratandome como una cosa para luego preguntarme como si nada la respuesta de una puta guia...

me senti desiluciondo con cara ultramente neutral...

-*suspiro*, la respuesta es la c.

-a, ok, ahora puedes cerrar la boca.

Y una vez mas de vuelta a mis pensamientos sobre mi desgracia...

Ahora dejen contar un poco de mi historia.

Tengo 14 años, algo pequeño, rubio con ojos azules, pero fuera de todo esto una de las cosas mas raras era que me gustaba el yaoi.

Mi mejor amigo y a veces por juego "padre" era stan, hasta descubrir que era un desgraciado, insesible sin sentimientos, el me trata como basura.

Pero esto no es nada compardo con mi otro colegio...

mi anterior colegio para mi si que era un infierno, hay no solo me ignoraban y me traqtaban como autista, si no que tambien me golpeaban, me sacaban sangre y varios moretones, etc.

tenia que esconderme todos los recreos en el baño ( y todas las ocaciones lloraba) o estar cerca de un profesor para que no me pillaran y me maltrataran, yo pedia ayuda al director, a los profesores, a la jefa de UTP, pero nadie se preocupaba por mi.

Hasta que un dia decidi decirles a mis padres que me golpeaban en la escuela, y lo unico que isieron es retarme y decirme marica.

Ese (hasta donde yo sabia) era maltrarto psicologico y fisico, en este colegio solo era psicologico.

A decir verdad yo no queria nada mas de la vida, pero suicidarme no era una opcion, yo tenia un sueño que era convertirme en medico forense y no podia avandonarlo, haci que escape de mi casa.

Tenia un dinero guardado, asi que ise mis maletas sin siquiera decir adios ¿por que?, porque mis padres son una mierda, ellos no me quieren.

Luego arregle algunos papeles para irme de este colegio donde se pagaba por una educacion que vale mierda.

Me fui, me fui sin siquiera decir adios, me fui sin siquiera decir lo que siento por dentro, me fui odiandolos a todos hasta el alma.

Pero no me preocupa que me extrañen por que no me van a extrañar, ni siquiera van a notarn que me fui, ni siquiera van a notar que alguna vez estube ahi.

+++2 horas despues+++

ahora, ahora que estoy completamente solo, ahora que estoy mas tranquilo eh llegado a reflexionar..., e llegado a aprender muchas cosas:

1- siempre estas solo, no importas si estas solo o con "amigos" y familia.

2-cuando tienes amigos que no se merecen llamarse asi, es mejor estar solo.

Ahora puedo ser feliz...

_**cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura ficcion.**_

_**Reima-chan: gracias por leer :)**_

_**¿comentarios, cartas de muerte, amenazas, brujerias, etc?**_


End file.
